Two Years and Six Months
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: It's been two years and six months since Zenna and Stryka left Berk, two years and six months since Hiccup had last seen his surrogate sister. In order to help each other get through the two more years and six more months, Hiccup and Zenna write their most thoughtful letters to each other. WARNING: Friendship fluff abounds!
1. Writing the Letters

**Okay, so this is what my brain came up with after watching the ending of The Fault in Our Stars and listening to Ed Sheeran's "All of the Stars". This takes place around Season 3 of the series so I'd put Hiccup around maybe 17 while Zenna is about 18 years old. From what I remember, season 3 of Dragons is called Race to the Edge.**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD, HTTYD 2 or the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders and Defenders of Berk. All rights go to Cressida Cowell, Dean DeBlois and DreamWorks Animation.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Writing the Letters**

Stoick the Vast was worried.

His only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, was just sitting on the steps of the Great Hall with a depressed look on his face. Normally the 17-year old Pride of Berk was always running or, more accurately, flying about the island in search of new adventures. Not a day passed by when he and Toothless would go flying off to Thor knows where at morning and coming back at sunset to talk about a new land or new dragon they've encountered on their little excursions.

Today was not one of those days.

Stoick saw that, no matter how many times Toothless tried to spur the one-legged Viking teen to get off his lazy butt, Hiccup would just sigh and stare straight ahead.

Finally the great Chief of Berk adjusted his fur cape and went to sit beside his son. Hiccup regarded his father for a few seconds before sighing again and going back to vacantly staring at nothing.

"So…what's troubling you?" Stoick asked carefully. "Nothing, Dad…" Hiccup mumbled, putting his chin in his hands. Stoick raised an eyebrow. "The way you're acting all depressed tells me otherwise," he told his son. Hiccup just sighed again, his shoulders slumping forward.

Stoick sighed and shook his head. Whenever Hiccup was depressed, it was easy to see. The hard part, however, was helping the boy snap out of it. And since he was still working on completely fixing the previously strained relationship he had with his son, Stoick was no expert in that certain field of parenting. If there was anyone in the village who could help with this dilemma, Stoick was already racking his brain for a list of candidates.

Astrid? No, she was out training with the other Riders.

Gobber? No, he was still too busy with orders at the Dragon Armory.

Zenna? No, she was at Greece…

…_Oh_…

Stoick's eyes widened in realization of the cause of Hiccup's sudden lack of interest in, well, life in general and looked at his son. Hiccup let out a deep, long sigh that was filled with longing and sadness. His emerald green eyes reflected those two things clearly as well.

"You miss Zenna, don't you?" Stoick asked him. "It's been two years and six months since Toothless and I last saw her and Stryka, Dad. Thirty whole months since they left…" Hiccup said sadly before nodding. "Of course I miss her," he added before going back to his depressed staring again.

Stoick's eyes softened and he gently patted his son's back. He missed the one-eyed Fiersome girl as well. Berk lost some of its cheer when Zenna left. But everyone knew they'd see the lass again soon and went on with their lives. Hiccup, was a whole different story.

Toothless was rather glum for the first few months without Stryka, his beloved mate, at his side but soon got over it and was back to his usual happy and hyper self. His Rider, however, was beyond glum for an entire year.

Hiccup would always go to the Fiersomes to greet Henna and Edgar before asking if Zenna was home. Then he'd remember that Zenna was no longer there and leave with a sad face. Oh sure, he hung out with his friends and went out with Astrid all the time. But it was Zenna's companionship he always craved. Stoick remembered that the day after Zenna and Stryka sailed away for Greece was the hardest day for Hiccup. The poor boy put up a façade and tried his best to be cheerful. Later that night, Stoick went upstairs to tell Hiccup goodnight only to find his son crying like he had never cried before and whimpering his surrogate sister's name over and over again.

When Zenna had left, she had taken a piece of Hiccup's heart with her.

"Why not write her a letter, then?" Stoick suddenly suggested. Hiccup shrugged. "I did. Two weeks ago," he replied. "Well write to her again," Stoick told him. "Dad, she's probably just gotten my last one. I don't want to sound too clingy…" Hiccup said, turning pink with sheepishness. Stoick thoughtfully ran a hand through his thick beard. "Maybe if you write her a letter, and I mean _really _write her one, it will make you feel better. You won't know until you try," he then told his 17-year old son.

Hiccup thought about it for a few minutes before his face lit up with joy and hope.

"Thanks, Dad!" Standing up, Hiccup ran to his house. Toothless, who had been lazing about on the steps, looked up at Stoick and growled curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"Well Toothless, it looks like you won't be able to go flying today," Stoick chuckled, earning a disappointed huff from the Night Fury.

Upstairs in his room, Hiccup dipped his quill pen into the large bottle of colossal squid ink given to him by Trader Johann and put a stack of papers on his desk. After taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Hiccup put his quill pen to the blank paper and began to write.

He wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote, stopping every now and then to massage his left hand before going back to writing. Hiccup wrote, checked, double checked, revised and edited his letter several times. Pretty soon, crumpled paper surrounded his desk and littered the floor.

Then, just as the sun began to set, Hiccup finished his letter and had placed it in a sealed envelope. Going outside, Hiccup went straight to the docks. To his luck, a ship bearing goods that was going to the island of Kos, where Zenna was studying, was about to leave. Slipping a few gold coins into the captain's hand, Hiccup whispered his wish to have his letter delivered to Zenna as soon as possible.

The captain was amused at the Chief's son's request and promised to deliver it personally to Zenna, whom Hiccup described to him in great detail.

'_I hope she gets it soon…_' Hiccup thought hopefully as he went home for dinner.

**Meanwhile on Kos, Greece at the exact same moment…**

Hippocrates was worried.

Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome was currently sitting outside in the gardens of the school, Stryka dozing in the grass, with a sad look on her young face. A stack of scrolls she had borrowed to study were left forgotten at her feet. The young Fiersome lady sighed wistfully and looked off into the distance.

Finally Hippocrates went to the gardens and sat at her side. Zenna nodded respectfully to her teacher before sighing again.

"Now then, what troubles you, young one?" Hippocrates asked with concern. "Nothing, Teacher…I was…just thinking of my best friend…" Zenna replied, shrugging. "Well, Stryka is here right beside you. Does that not bring you comfort?" Hippocrates gestured to the one-eyed dragoness, who promptly woke up and purred as the Greek physician stroked her snout.

Zenna smiled a bit. "No, Teacher…I was thinking of my best _human _friend, Hiccup," she clarified. Hippocrates nodded in understanding. It had been exactly two years and six months since Zenna joined his school. And two years and six months since she last saw her family and friends. Over the course of two years and six months, a bond between teacher and student had been formed and Hippocrates came to know of Berk and of the Vikings and dragons that resided there. Zenna had initially struggled to fit in with the boys learning the healing arts and talking about her life on Berk made her feel at ease during her first few months on Kos.

Hippocrates had been slightly amused when he learned about Hiccup, Zenna's runt of a friend, and had received quite a frightening glare from his Nordic student when he had laughed at the name. His students who had also mocked Hiccup also received that glare, which could have made Cerberus whimper like a common, frightened dog. Truly, Zenna was close to the boy and would not tolerate, even in foreign countries, anyone making fun of him.

"I miss him, Teacher…" Zenna admitted, sighing sadly. "Have you written him a letter?" Hippocrates asked her. Zenna shook her head and pulled out a piece of parchment with the Berk crest stamped on it. "He wrote me a letter two weeks ago. I've been reading his letter again and again for the past few days…But it just makes me miss him more…" she sighed.

Hippocrates smiled and gently patted her head. "Why not write to Hiccup, Zenna? And I mean _really _write. Pour out your heart into the words you put on paper. Perhaps it will make you feel better," he advised. Zenna instantly grinned. "Thank you, Teacher!" she said gratefully before leaving the gardens, Stryka right on her heels.

Back in her room in the house where she and Stryka lived with a Greek family, Zenna took out her quill pen, dipped it into an inkwell and put it to the paper she had prepared, along with a stack of them, and wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote. She poured out her whole heart and soul into the words she wrote, revising and editing her letter several times. Crumpled paper littered the floor as she wrote like her life depended on it.

Finally after going over her letter several times to make sure it was well written and neat, Zenna placed it in an envelope and sealed it. With Stryka she headed out to the docks. She was lucky to see Trader Johann again. After exchanging pleasantries with the trader, Zenna gave him the letter along with payment of a few gold pieces.

"Please deliver it to Hiccup as soon as possible, Johann," Zenna requested politely. "Consider this letter to Master Hiccup delivered, Lady Zenna," Trader Johann laughed before sailing away.

'_I hope he gets it soon…_' Zenna thought hopefully as she and Stryka went back to the school so she could study for her next test.

* * *

Exactly 14 days and 23 hours later, two siblings not by blood but by bond received their letters.

* * *

**Hiccup's letter to Zenna will be on the next chapter ;) **


	2. Hiccup's Letter to Zenna

**Prepare to gush over this letter.**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hiccup's Letter to Zenna**

_Dear Zenna,_

_It's been two years and six months since you and Stryka left…Two years and six months since I last saw you. Gods, I can't believe that I still have to wait another two years and six months to see you again. Sometimes it feels as if time had flown by too fast and I…I never got to really say goodbye…_

_Now, I know that we'll only be apart temporarily but I have to be honest. I've really missed you…_

_Two birthdays, mine and yours, and two Snoggletogs without you were rather less festive. I often drop by your house, mostly to talk to your parents. They miss you too, you know? They often worry about you. Your Mom often wonders if you're eating well or if the teachers and students are giving you a hard time. Your Dad often worries if the boys in your class are being mean. A lot of times he's tried to get on Serpent and Serpentine so he could fly on over to Greece to check. Your Mom and my Dad make sure he doesn't, though._

_Come to think of it…I sometimes try to do that as well. Only it's Dad and __**Astrid **__who stop me from doing that. Hehe…I guess I still have my Overprotective Brother Instincts…_

_How have you been? Are you and Stryka doing well? Are you getting enough to eat and enough sleep? Have the Greeks been treating you well?_

_Are you…okay?_

_All this time I keep asking, "Okay?" and you're not there to answer, "Okay," and I always feel worried because your reply makes me feel reassured. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. Not having you around…it drives me crazy with worry._

_But I guess shouldn't be way too worried. I mean, you're one of Berk's finest warriors. You can beat down guys in a fight any day of the week and so brave and strong._

_Then again, can you blame a brother for worrying about his sister?_

_Zenna, I really, really, really, REALLY miss you…_

_Every day I remember all of our shared memories._

_Do you remember the day we met? I do._

_When you and Eli saved me from Snotlout and the Twins bullying me, I was honestly shocked. The first thing I practically asked you was, "Why'd you do that?" and you answered with, "You needed help, so we helped."_

_I could hardly believe it. You and Elias helped me without hesitation and actually asked to be my friend after I gave you guys a tour of Berk! I said yes…but…_

_Okay, Zen, I'm going to be completely honest with you: I was afraid of becoming your friend._

_For the first few days, I was really happy because I finally found some people who wouldn't make fun of me and would actually be happy to hang out with me. Then when everyone in the village began to point out my mistakes, right in front of you two…I began to get really scared._

"_Hiccup, don't do that!" "Out of the way, runt!" "Here comes Hiccup the Useless!"_

_The next few weeks, I began to get scared that you and Eli would see that I was a screw up and ditch me. I always stayed happy, but I began to prepare myself for the day you and Eli would say that you guys didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I put up a small wall around myself…in order to shield myself from the inevitable pain._

_But then the weeks turned into months…the months into years…and you and Eli…you two stayed…_

_It was only when I turned ten, when you two gave me Wolfy, when I realized that I had really gained true friends. And I promised that I will do my best to protect you guys._

_When Elias died…I was crushed. But I was mostly scared for you. Zenna, when you got depressed, I was on total panic mode. Especially when you…tried to…you know…_

_That's when I knew that I had to step up and really become the brother you needed. I remember when you had nightmares and I climbed into bed to comfort you. I remember holding you in my arms as you sobbed and whimpered in your sleep and just feeling so helpless. I wanted to become a Hero during that one night and magically make all your pain and sadness go away. When I began singing that lullaby, you began to calm down. And when I fell asleep and woke up to seeing you smiling in your sleep, I felt so happy. You were on the mend and I couldn't be happier._

_Then that stupid Haggard and his Cutthroat Gang had to come spoil all of it. Good thing we got through that mess again together, huh?_

_And I'm pretty sure you remember how the two of us met our two best dragon friends. You pretty much looked at me crazy when I freed Toothless, but you stuck by my side the whole time. If you hadn't…well, I'm not exactly sure if I can imagine you without Stryka so I don't really know how different things would have turned out._

_When I first saw you without your right eye, I instantly thought, 'This is my fault. She's gonna hate me now for sure…' only for you to tell me, "I promised I'd always have your back, remember?"_

_Zenna, you really made me feel so blessed that day. Not many one-legged guys have a best friend who would be okay with losing an eye all so he or she could help me change the way Vikings thought about dragons._

_The months that then followed were the happiest and most fun-filled months of my entire life. We had so many adventures together. Some that nearly cost us our lives, yes, but they were adventures that I will forever remember. And you always had my back, and I had yours. You and Me; Me and You…we're a pretty great team._

_Sometimes I remember the big fight we had before you left. Gods, I can't believe I had gotten furious when you told me and everyone of the news of your departure. I should have been happy for you since you were about to fulfill your dreams of becoming a doctor. Instead, I selfishly accused you of leaving me. The harsh words I said to you…I wish I could take it all back. I'm just really glad we made up before it was too late._

_And imagine all it took was Berk getting attacked by vicious pirates who pretty much chased and forced us into taking a hundred foot drop into the ocean late at night just for the two of us to become friends again…_

_Anyway, so far, I've been doing fine. I'm finally hitting my growth spurt and starting to develop some muscle. Maybe by the time you come back, I'll be taller than you! I'm already a couple of inches taller than Astrid, just so you know._

_I'm really happy about it. Astrid? Eh…not so much._

_And Toothless and I have been exploring far and wide. We've been going to areas out of Berk's reach and, wow, have we seen a lot of things. New dragons, new lands, new people…when you're on the back of a dragon, the whole world really seems to get bigger._

_I just…wish that you were here with me to discover all of those…_

_Zenna, I miss you so, so, so, so, soooo much!_

_From the day we met to the day you left, we stuck to each other like glue and faced every challenge life gave us head-on. Now it looks like we're going to have to face separate challenges on our own. I have to start learning how to become a Chief (honestly, I'm not really sure if I'm Chief material) while you need to learn how to take your healing skills to the next level as a doctor._

_But if you're ever in trouble, let me know. I promise that Toothless and I'll be there to assist you and Stryka as fast as we can._

_Zenna, I can never fully express to you how thankful I am to have become a part of your life. You've taught me so many things. The most important thing I learned from you…is how to accept myself. You're right, you know? I can't be like everyone else because it's already been taken by everyone else. Before, I used to try so hard to fit in. But when I met you, I realized that there was no point in trying to fit in because life would be a complete bore if everyone thought alike!_

_You helped me realize that and, for that, I am forever grateful._

_Don't let anyone try to change you, Zen. Nobody can ever be like you. You are so special and an amazing friend. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, your fighting talents…basically, everything about you is what I miss._

_You've always been my confidant and protector. And, even if you're gone, in some ways…you still are._

_I can't remember how many times I've found myself in all kinds of situations where I remember your little pieces of advice that have saved my life (and have kept me from losing any more limbs) from certain doom._

_Really, Zenna, thank you for everything._

_You are my first-ever best friend and sister…and I love you so much._

_When you get back, it'll be like old times…we'll go on adventures with Toothless and Stryka again._

_In the meantime, see you in two years and six months._

_Okay, Zen?_

_**H.H.H. III**_

* * *

**Feel free to read and review whenever and whatever you want : )**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Zenna's Letter to Hiccup

**Second to the last chapter here. Now this one…contains an Augustus Waters [TFIOS] reference. I'm not taking the work as my own. Not plagiarism. I just found inspiration in his eulogy for Hazel…**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Zenna's Letter to Hiccup**

_Dear Hiccup,_

_How have the past two years and six months been for you? I hope you're doing well. My life here in Greece is, surprisingly, sometimes boring and monotonous. Sure, the first few months Stryka and I had here were full of the excitement of witnessing some epic battles, meeting high-ranking members of Greek society (including the Emperor Caesar, imagine that!) and adjusting to this new country…but it's a far cry to the adventurous lifestyle back in Berk._

_It's not so bad here, though. The family taking care of me is kind and good. The people have also accepted Stryka and it is now common for them to see the two of us roaming around the streets. Some of the children even ask for rides, which I give them provided that they've asked permission._

_Hippocrates' School of Medicine has also opened up a whole new world of medical breakthroughs for me. I can't wait to tell you all I have learned._

_Part of my learning experience, however, might hinder me from writing letters to you in the future. After six months, Stryka and I'll have to travel around the world to different lands in order for me to learn different healing techniques. I am to compile them all and submit it to Hippocrates himself as proof of what I have learned. Only then, can I become licensed and take my Oath to become a doctor._

_So, I'm writing you this letter…to let you know all that you already know and still do not know…about how much you mean to me._

_Hiccup, when Elias and I first met you, it was through somewhat unusual circumstances. You were getting picked on by Snotlout and the Twins as they tried to take away your journal. I know you've told me that you saw yourself as a weak baby during that time but, to me, I saw a boy who was bravely fighting to hold onto what was rightfully his. I didn't see a weakling when I met you. Rather, I saw someone who just needed some assistance which Eli and I gladly gave._

_After that you toured us around Berk and, by the end of the day, we became the best of friends._

_I have never regretted asking you, "Can we be friends, Hiccup?" when we went back to the Great Hall to be with our parents. Frankly I was in awe when I found out that you were the Chief's son and thought that I would not be fit to be your friend._

_Yes, Hicc, I once thought that I was unfitting to become your friend._

_Did you know that back in the South, I had trouble fitting in as well? It was mostly my eye color that made me stick out like a sore thumb. Nobody has __**violet **__eyes in my family so people even doubted if I was my parents' daughter. It took a very meaningful soliloquy from Elias to set me straight. What he told me…was this:_

"_**What's wrong with being different? If nobody was different, the world would be boring! Don't change yourself to fit in. You can't be like everyone else because that's already been taken by everyone else! Be who you are, not someone you are not. Being different isn't a crime, it's what makes life worth living!"**_

_How true those words are!_

_Ever since I heard those wise words from my dear big brother, I embraced my individuality. From that day forward, I marched to the beat of my own drum. Who cared if people thought of me as being different? I loved being different!_

_And I still do…_

_When I met you…I saw that I wasn't the only one who had to deal with the pressures of conformity in society. Honestly I was really mad when I saw the way people treated you…like you were nothing but a nuisance to their life. I was ready to go stand in the center of the village plaza on your tenth birthday and scream to the villagers, "Have you all no shame?! It's your future Chief's tenth birthday, for Odin's sake!" because they weren't greeting you. Yeah, I probably would have caused a scene…but I probably would have been able to scream some sense into them. I mean, even if I was just a little girl, I knew that someone who was of noble blood had to be treated with a certain degree of respect and not callously ignored._

_You tried so hard to earn respect by trying so hard to fit in. It's a good thing Eli and I were able to encourage you to deviate from the norm because if we hadn't…our friendship wouldn't have been that much fun…_

_All throughout our childhood I willingly stood up for you because I wanted to. You are my best friend and I swore that I will never let myself stop from protecting you from whatever life threw at us. Eli and I both swore on that and we intended to make good to uphold that oath. We Fiersomes take oaths and promises very seriously._

_But when my brother died…I found myself being protected by __**you**__…Losing Elias had broken me. To the extent that I actually let myself get beat up by thugs and nearly committed suicide! As I look back on those dark days, I found myself wondering how amazing it was that the roles had been switched._

_During that time, Hiccup, __**you **__were protecting __**me**__._

_You had saved me from myself. When everyone else, including my own parents, began to see me as a hopeless case because my depression had hit rock bottom, you never gave up on me. You stayed by my side and showered me with your unconditional love…_

_Ha, it's funny…Reminds me of…what a dear friend of mine from my old home in the South did for me before…_

_Anyway, Hiccup, I can never fully express my gratitude to you for snapping me out of my depressed state. Thanks to you, I saw that life was still worth living even though Elias was no longer alive. I still had you…and we had each other…_

_I remember the night I had nightmares that made you climb into bed with me. Even in my tortured sleep, your voice found a way to reach me as I was trapped in the horrors of my nightmare. Your lullaby stole the fear from my heart and I felt your arms around me in the most loving, tender embrace._

_They say you have weak twigs for arms. But those so-called 'twigs', for me, are strong and unbreakable like the toughest iron. They give the greatest and warmest hugs too, just so you know._

_When I bounced back from my depression, I vowed to myself that I will always have your back. I will never let you face the unknown alone. Liked it or not, Hicc, you were stuck with me!_

_And how can I forget the day we met our two best dragon friends in the whole wide world?_

_To be honest, I already thought that you were crazy back then. When you freed Toothless from those bolas, I realized that you were a lot crazier than I thought. But your craziness singlehandedly stopped a 300-year old war between our tribe and the dragons. Come to think of it, Stryka and I have a lot to thank you and Toothless for. I can't imagine my life without Stryka! It would probably be like living without you in my life, Hicc!_

_I just…Gods, Hiccup…I just love you so much…_

_When I woke up from my coma after the whole Red Death fiasco, I wasn't too worried about losing my right eye. I was mostly worried about you. I came to your house the next day. I talked with your Dad, saw your stump…then I just sat there with you until Gobber came about an hour later. Before that happen, I took time to really look at you._

_Your eyes were closed…your skin pale, but your hands were still your hands. Still warm and your freckles stood out prominently against your skin and…I just held them. And I tried to imagine a world without you…without me…without Toothless…without Stryka…without us…and what a worthless world it would be…_

_I had never been so terrified in my whole life, Hiccup…I was so scared that you were going to die…_

_But you were stubborn, like always, and held on. And when you woke up, Holy Shields, I breathed out the hugest sigh of relief I could muster. I was so glad that you were okay._

_The months that followed were filled with adventures that I will never forget. There were times when I got scared and you would protect me, times we would have a near brush with death and survived together, times when some no good dogs tried to defile me and you practically nearly killed them for that._

_You're definitely like Eli. Sometimes a little too overprotective for your own good but as strong as Hercules (Greek hero. I'll tell you more about the mythology here in my next letter) when it comes to protecting me, your sister._

_But sometimes I recall the huge argument we had shortly after I made my announcement that I would be leaving. In hindsight, announcing that I was going to leave Berk for five years on our Friendaversary might not have been a good idea…_

_Holy Shields, did we fight! All those cruel, harsh words I had yelled at you…sometimes I find it hard to believe that I really said them. And I'm really sorry for not having been completely honest with you, Hicc…Sure, what's done is done but I still wish I could take back all those horrible things I said…_

_Truth be told, leaving you and Berk terrified me. But I knew that this was my one chance to become better at something that I loved in order to serve Berk better. I'm just glad we made up and became friends again before it was too late. I guess being chased by pirates with your best human friend can really make a friendship stronger!_

_And Hiccup…your friendship is worth more than all the riches in this entire world combined._

_You are the strongest person I've ever known. You may lack in the physical department, but your brilliant brain and kind heart make up for all that lack of muscle hundredfold._

_Don't ever stop being yourself, Hicc. One leg and all, you are amazing._

_You are different. And as I've told you before…__**I like different**__._

_You know when I was still living in the South, I never wanted to leave. When I found out that my entire family had to leave the South when I was eight, I didn't want to and ran away from home so I wouldn't have to go._

_Our Elder Mara soon found me and told me about the importance of finding one's destiny. Something about her words made me change my mind and, before I knew it, there I was sailing away from the South and over to Berk._

_I have never once had any regrets._

_If I hadn't bravely made that choice when I was eight, to go look for my destiny, I never would have met you._

_You've taught me so many valuable life lessons, too many to count, and have really shown me what true friendship is like._

_I may have been thrown into some chaotic situations, lost my older brother and, may have left a loved one or two back in the South…but it was all worth it._

_Because I met the guy I would forever consider as my best human friend…and my brother._

_And that guy is you, Hiccup._

_I love you so much and that will never change, bro._

_In the meantime, try to find a way to keep you and Toothless busy, until Stryka and I come back, for the next two years and six months, alright?_

_When I come back…let's take to the skies on an all new adventure…_

_Okay, Hicc?_

_**Z.F.**_

* * *

**Read and review whenever and whatever you want.**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Okay? Okay,

**Final Chapter. Thank you all for supporting this story. By the way, I highly recommend you try listening to Ed Sheeran's "All of the Stars" or "Wait" by M83 as you read the chapters. They're basically the two songs I'd been listening to while working on this and it really helped me get in the mood : )**

**Tomorrow, on March 26, my younger brother will be graduating Grade 6! He's well on his way to High School! So proud of him : )**

**As for me, I'm graduating high school on the 27****th****! Woohoo!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Okay? ; Okay,**

Almost at the same time that night, two best friends on two different parts of the world had finished reading their letters to each other.

Hiccup had the widest grin on his face and tears welling up in his emerald green eyes as he finished reading the letter in his room by candlelight. Toothless was glancing over his shoulder, purring happily whenever Hiccup read his name in Zenna's letter, and smiled a toothless smile as Hiccup concluded the letter.

Without another word, Hiccup put the saddle on his best dragon friend's back and the duo flew out into the night. When Stoick saw the familiar silhouette of Toothless flying off into the night sky as he headed home from another day of chiefing, he smiled knowingly.

Arriving at the Isle of Zen, the island he had given Zenna on her 16th birthday, Hiccup let Toothless go play in the tulip fields. Spotting a cliff that offered a good view of the night sky, Hiccup laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. He smiled as he held the sheets of paper where Zenna had written her letter to his chest. Aside from being with their dragons, Hiccup and Zenna loved to go stargazing together. The two friends have lost count on how many times they snuck out of their houses late at night to go look up at the stars…and had gotten in trouble.

Spotting a shooting star streaking across the sky, Hiccup closed his eyes and recalled the last words of Zenna's letter.

'_Okay, Hicc?_'

* * *

Zenna let a small tear trail down her face as she finished reading Hiccup's letter and let out a small laugh. Hiccup had always had a way with words, spoken, stuttered or written. Stryka crooned whenever her name and Toothless' was mentioned while Zenna read the letter by candlelight in her room. Finishing the letter, Zenna went downstairs. After asking permission from her lodgers if she and Stryka could go outside, Zenna got Stryka outside and placed the saddle on her back and they flew off to the seaside cliffs of Kos. This was where the two of them frequently relaxed at after Zenna's lessons in the school. It was also a prime stargazing spot, and Zenna loved stargazing. She and Hiccup did it all the time back in Berk. It was a special ritual they had made a year after Elias had died. It gave them comfort knowing that her big brother was up there with the stars, watching over them both.

As she held Hiccup's letter close to her chest, Zenna spotted a shooting streaking across the heavens and thought about the last words of Hiccup's letter and closed her eye.

'_Okay, Zen?_'

* * *

At the exact same moment, Hiccup and Zenna opened their eyes and said the same word…

"_Okay,_"

* * *

**I'll begin working on another update to Riders and Defenders of Berk this weekend. And tomorrow, I'll be posting the prologue to my new story "HTTYD: Frozen Fire". It's something to look forward to. Stay awesome everybody!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
